Pokémon Sun and Moon: Buscando el Poder
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Tras su derrota en la Liga Kalos, Ash Ketchum está inseguro de qué camino debería tomar ahora. Una propuesta desde la región de Alola le abre las puertas para compartir su experiencia con jóvenes aspirantes a entrenadores en la Escuela Pokémon de Isla Melemele. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras le esperan en esta nueva región? AU del anime de Sol y Luna.
1. Y a nuestro propio camino

**Pokémon Sun and Moon: Buscando el Poder**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo:** Y a nuestro propio camino.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Pueblo Paleta. El trino de los Pidgeys anunciaba el amanecer de un nuevo día mientras el sol se asomaba detrás de las verdes colinas que rodeaban a esta pequeña población al suroeste de la región Kanto. El lugar que vio nacer al héroe de nuestra historia…

\- ¡Ash! ¡El desayuno está listo! – llamó una voz femenina desde abajo.

\- Hmm… – Ash se restregó los ojos con pereza, abriéndolos lentamente para encontrarse con su compañero amarillo que dormía plácidamente enrollado en su estómago, y en lo que él se movió también se despertó. – Buenos días, Pikachu.

\- Pikachu. – dijo el roedor, saltando fuera de la cama para que Ash pudiese levantarse.

El entrenador se quitó de encima las cobijas y se estiró un poco antes de levantarse. El sol entraba por su ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. A lo largo de los últimos siete años, esta no había cambiado mucho: seguía estando llena de artículos de mercancía Pokémon, juguetes, artilugios, pósters de la Liga Pokémon y demás. Lo único que evidenciaba el paso del tiempo eran las fotografías con sus amigos y las placas donde se encontraban las pruebas de todos sus logros como entrenador. Casi parecía que había sido ayer aquella fatídica mañana que se levantó tarde para ir a recoger su primer Pokémon.

\- ¡Ash, baja rápido a desayunar! – volvió a llamarlo Delia. – ¡Recuerda que el Profesor Oak dijo que tenía un favor qué pedirte!

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá! – exclamó el chico, metiendo los pies en sus pantuflas para bajar, con su fiel compañero siempre a su lado.

Mientras comía su desayuno con más calma de lo usual, Ash reflexionaba en lo que había sido el último año. Su viaje por la región Kalos estuvo como siempre lleno de aventuras, risas, peligros, encuentros con viejos y nuevos amigos… y quizás algo más. Apenas podía creer aquella despedida. Antes de marcharse a Hoenn para probar su suerte en los Concursos Pokémon, Serena no quiso marcharse sin expresarle algo muy importante. Él, siendo tan despistado como era en asuntos del corazón, nunca se percató de que la kalosiana tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por él. No era la primera chica que lo besaba, pero sí la única que había ido todo el camino para dárselo en los labios. Él no tenía idea, pero tuvo que admitir que no estuvo del todo mal, y decidió que tenía que darle una respuesta apropiada la próxima vez que se vieran.

Con todo, su viaje tampoco estuvo exento de sus momentos tristes o dolorosos. Llegar tan lejos en la Liga Kalos solo para perder en la final, despedirse de Goodra y después de Greninja, le hizo preguntarse seriamente qué camino debería tomar a partir de ahora. Todos sus amigos habían decidido tomar el suyo propio. El de él había sido siempre el de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon, pero después de su derrota en la Liga Kalos, ya no estaba seguro de si debería seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, solo para tener el mismo resultado.

\- ¿Tienes algo en tu mente, Ash? – preguntó Delia, sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – replicó Ash, pero tratándose de Delia, no podía ocultarle nada. – Bueno, estaba pensando… desde hace siete años, no he hecho otra cosa que viajar de región en región. Es decir, me encanta ser entrenador, tener aventuras, y todo eso pero…

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Te sientes mal por estar así de cerca de ganar y no lograrlo justo al final? – dijo Delia. Ash no necesitó responderle. – Eso es comprensible, hijo. Esforzarte al máximo y sentir que la victoria está a tu alcance para que se te vaya justo en el último instante.

\- Supongo. – admitió Ash. – Tal vez… debería empezar a buscar otras formas de volverme más fuerte, en vez de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- O tal vez, es un buen momento para que te tomes unas vacaciones e intentes relajarte. – sugirió Delia. – El descanso es tan importante como el entrenamiento, eso deberías saberlo.

Ash se quedó pensando. Quizás su madre tenía razón. Los últimos siete años había pasado tanto tiempo viajando que sin darse cuenta se había habituado a ello y casi lo hacía por pura inercia. Quizás su derrota en la Liga Kalos era el punto necesario para intentar algo diferente, igual como Gary encontró su camino como investigador Pokémon después de la Liga Johto. Ash tenía muy clara su meta, pero tal vez, era el momento de encontrar un camino diferente para alcanzarla.

\- Quizás tengas razón. – dijo Ash, terminando de comer y bajándose de un trago su vaso de leche. – En fin, voy a ver qué querrá el Profesor Oak. Nos vemos más tarde. ¡Andando, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pikapika!

Ash dejó las pantuflas en la entrada y se puso sus zapatos para correr antes de salir de la casa, rumbo al laboratorio de Oak. Delia sonrió de ver que su hijo seguía tan lleno de energía como siempre. Sabía que la derrota en la Liga Kalos y dejar atrás a algunos de sus Pokémon le había afectado mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir en público y a veces solo trataba de aparentar fortaleza para que no se preocuparan por él. Pero ella, siendo su madre, lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que él mismo a veces.

* * *

 _ **Laboratorio de Oak…**_

Siempre que el Profesor Oak o Tracey llamaban a Ash para que fuera al laboratorio era para algo importante, y esta vez no era la excepción. Usualmente era porque necesitaban un favor de su parte, o con menos frecuencia, algún problema con sus Pokémon en el rancho. Esta vez, sin embargo, no sería ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- ¿Profesor? ¿Tracey? ¿Están aquí? – llamó Ash.

\- Buenos días, Ash. – El observador Pokémon peliverde apareció dando la vuelta por el umbral de la sala, y llevaba un huevo de Pokémon marrón y rojo en los brazos. – El Profesor está arriba esperándote.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita? – preguntó Ash.

\- Ya lo verás. – replicó Tracey. – Estaba por llevarle esto, te acompaño.

Ash y Tracey subieron por las escaleras hasta el piso superior del laboratorio. Efectivamente, en aquel momento Oak se encontraba hablando vía videoconferencia con alguien. Ash se aproximó a Oak para oír lo que estaba diciendo.

\- … no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Oh, mira eso, justo ahora está aquí, espérame un momento. – Oak de inmediato se volteó a ver a Ash y a Tracey. – Ash, qué oportuno, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

\- Buen día, Profesor. – saludó Ash. En eso vio por la pantalla quién era el interlocutor de Oak. Si no fuera por la piel más oscura y el pelo ligeramente más largo y distinto, casi podría haber creído que estaba hablando con un espejo o algo así.

\- Acércate, Ash. – pidió Oak. – Samson, él es el chico de quién te hablé. Ash, te presento a mi primo, Samson Oak.

\- ¡Alola, muchacho! ¡Un placer conocerte, fresco como un Tentacool! ¡Samuel me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti!

A Ash le pareció ver por un momento que el supuesto primo del Profesor Oak ponía la cara de un Tentacool, pero supuso que fue solo idea suya, así que simplemente le respondió de igual manera.

\- El placer es mío. – le dijo, y después se dirigió al Oak de su lado de la línea telefónica. – Disculpe que lo diga, Profesor, ¿pero para qué me necesitaba aquí?

\- A eso iba. Mi primo y yo estamos llevando a cabo una investigación relacionada a las variaciones regionales en los Pokémon. En la región de Alola hay muchos Pokémon que se han desarrollado muy diferentes a Kanto y otras regiones conocidas. Y necesitábamos que nos hicieras un favor.

\- ¿Qué favor? – preguntó el entrenador.

\- Samson es además el director de una escuela para entrenadores Pokémon. Uno de sus profesores está buscando un asistente para que le ayude impartiendo un poco de su propia experiencia a sus estudiantes.

\- Y déjeme adivinar, ¿me ofreció a mí como voluntario? – preguntó Ash ladeando la cabeza.

\- Solo si estás interesado, muchacho, no tienes que ir por el camino del Herdier. – dijo Samson Oak. Esta vez Ash no tuvo duda: sí puso la cara de un Herdier. – Samuel dijo que tienes mucha experiencia, ya habiendo participado en varias conferencias de la Liga Pokémon y viajado por varias regiones, ¿no es así?

\- Supongo que es cierto. – dijo Ash, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. Él no creía que sus logros fuesen la gran cosa, pero significaba mucho que su viejo mentor hablara tan bien de él.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Ash, te gustaría tomar el trabajo? – preguntó Samuel Oak. – El próximo semestre comenzará en dos semanas, si vas ahora sería una buena oportunidad para que te vayas acostumbrando al lugar. Además, con eso nos haces otro favor. ¿Tracey?

\- Claro. – El observador levantó el huevo que traía. – Ash, necesitamos que lleves este huevo de Pokémon de vuelta a la región Alola y se lo entregues al Profesor Samson Oak. Es parte del experimento que estamos haciendo, así que tienes que cuidarlo bien.

\- ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es? – preguntó Ash.

\- Tendrás que esperar a que eclosione para averiguarlo. – dijo Oak. – Eso asumiendo, claro está, que decidieras aceptar el trabajo.

\- Bueno, no veo por qué no. – dijo Ash. – Tendré que hablar con mi mamá de esto primero, pero conociéndola, seguro que no tendrá ningún problema.

\- ¡Espléndido! – dijo Samson Oak. – ¡Te estaremos esperando, muchacho, como un _! ¡Hasta la vista, Alola!

Y dicho esto, Samson Oak puso fin a la videollamada. Después de que Samuel Oak y Tracey terminaran de darle algunos de los detalles, Ash se dirigió a casa, preparado para contarle a Delia. Un viaje a una nueva región, pero por lo visto este sería diferente. Enseñar y compartir de su experiencia con otros aspirantes a entrenadores Pokémon… tal vez no sonaba tan mal después de todo. Podría hasta ser interesante y todo.

* * *

 _ **Tres días después…**_

Como Delia siempre estaba preparada para todo, ya le tenía lista ropa y mochila nueva a Ash en caso de que decidiera volver a irse de viaje Pokémon. Sin embargo, al enterarse que iría a la región Alola, la madre de Ash tuvo que hacerle algunas modificaciones de último minuto, ya que según se decía, la región Alola era un lugar muchísimo más caluroso que Kanto. Específicamente, tuvo que recortar un poco los pantalones, y a la camiseta le quitó las mangas. Tampoco le entregó los guantes sin dedos, pues en una región como esa serían muy incómodos.

Por lo que le había dicho el Profesor Oak, Alola no tenía su propia Liga Pokémon ni tampoco gimnasios, pero eso no le molestaba. Tal vez era tiempo de experimentar algo diferente, algo nuevo, y como de costumbre, se llevaría a su fiel compañero eléctrico consigo. Antes de marcharse, decidió juntarse con sus compañeros en el rancho, y como lo hizo al volver de Unova, decidió tomarse una foto de recuerdo con todos ellos. Ash estaba sentado en el medio de todos con Pikachu, mientras Tracey llevaba una tabla de notas donde pasaba la lista.

\- Sceptile, Scraggy Snivy, Snorlax, Staraptor, Swellow, Talonflame, Tauros, Torkoal… ¿dónde está Torkoal? – preguntó el observador cuando la tortuga de fuego no respondió.

\- Ya, sal de ahí. – dijo Ash, sacándolo de detrás de Snorlax. – No seas tímido.

\- ¡Torkoaaaaal! – La tortuga se echó a llorar a mares, haciendo que tanto Ash como Tracey sudaran un poco.

\- De acuerdo. Totodile, Torterra, y Unfezant. – dijo Tracey. – De acuerdo, ya están todos aquí.

\- Cuando estés listo, Tracey. – dijo Ash dándole un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Pikapika! – agregó Pikachu de la misma manera.

Tracey asintió y se dirigió hacia una cámara de fotos colocada sobre un trípode. Midiendo la distancia y el enfoque hasta asegurarse de tener a todos los Pokémon de Ash dentro del radio de la lente (excepto la manada de Tauros, pues solo el líder actuaba en representación de todos para efectos prácticos), se colocó detrás de ella.

\- Muy bien, todos, ¡una sonrisa de Glalie!

Y con un click en el disparador, capturó la fotografía de Ash con todo el grupo de los Pokémon. Incluso los que no podían sonreír realmente hicieron un esfuerzo por al menos aparentarlo lo mejor posible. Terminado esto, Tracey retiró la memoria de la cámara.

\- Listo. Tardaré un poco en imprimirla y enmarcarla, puedes volver por ella más tarde. – dijo Tracey.

\- Gracias, Tracey. – dijo Ash, y luego se volvió al resto de los Pokémon. – Muy bien, amigos, ya es hora. Seguiré en contacto por videollamada, pero de todos modos pórtense bien durante mi ausencia, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los Pokémon respondieron de manera afirmativa. Antes de marcharse a Alola, el chico decidió llevarse una foto de recuerdo con todos sus Pokémon en el rancho, como una manera de mantenerlos cerca y un recordatorio de que sin importar donde fuera ellos siempre estarían allí para él. Despidiéndose de Tracey, el entrenador salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a su casa para recoger su equipaje. El autobús para el aeropuerto internacional saldría en dos horas, así que decidió darse una última vuelta por el pueblo antes de irse. Con tanto de viajar alrededor de los años, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en casa, y definitivamente lo iba a extrañar.

\- Esto es todo, Ash. – dijo Delia, empacándole un almuerzo en una vianda y metiéndoselo en la mochila. – Intenta no comértelo todo de una sola vez.

\- Ni soñarlo. – dijo Ash. Iba a ser el último almuerzo preparado por su mamá que comería en una larga temporada. – Te extrañaré, mamá.

\- También yo, cariño. – dijo la mujer, abrazándolo. La mujer se sentía nostálgica, ya no tenía que agacharse para abrazarlo. En un par de años, tal vez hasta tuviera que pararse de puntas para poder alcanzarlo. – Ya lo sabes, báñate todos los días, cepíllate los dientes y no olvides cambiarte los…

\- ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! – exclamó Ash, antes que fuera a sacar de nuevo ese vergonzoso consejo. – Mamá, ya tengo diecisiete años, sé perfectamente cómo cuidarme. Y Pikachu estará conmigo para cuidarme las espaldas pase lo que pase.

\- Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. – insistió la mujer, dándole un besito en la mejilla. – Que tengas un buen viaje, llámame en cuanto hayas llegado.

\- Lo haré. Mimey, cuida bien de mamá. – dijo dirigiéndose al Mr. Mime con el delantal, que como siempre andaba con la escoba en la mano.

\- ¡Mime, mime! – asintió el Pokémon tipo Hada/Psíquico alegremente.

Arrastrando su maleta, y sin querer prolongar su estancia más de lo necesario, Ash se dirigió de vuelta al laboratorio de Oak para las instrucciones finales, y para recoger los dos objetos que tendría que llevarse consigo: el huevo Pokémon en la cápsula y la foto enmarcada con todos sus Pokémon. Despidiéndose de Oak y Tracey, el entrenador se dirigió a la parada de autobús a esperar el que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Revisó por última vez su bolsillo para asegurarse de tener su boleto. Desde su asiento, miró por la ventana como dejaba atrás una vez más su pueblo natal.

\- Adiós, Pueblo Paleta. – dijo con nostalgia. – Pikachu, ¿cómo crees que sea la región de Alola? ¿Crees que veremos a muchos nuevos Pokémon?

\- Pikapika, pikachu. – replicó el roedor.

\- Sí, es cierto. – dijo Ash, como si entendiera la respuesta. – Siempre me siento mejor cuando inicio un nuevo viaje, pero ahora… ya no estoy tan seguro.

El autobús avanzó por la carretera. Empezaba un nuevo viaje, y por primera vez en su vida no se sentía tan entusiasmado o emocionado como en ocasiones anteriores. Como Alola no tenía su propia Liga Pokémon, tal vez pudiese hacer algo diferente ahora.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde, sobrevolando los cielos de la región Alola…**_

 _\- Damas y caballeros, les habla su capitán. Estamos ahora sobrevolando nuestro destino, por favor permanezcan sentados y ajústense el cinturón, que pronto aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Melemele. Esperamos que hayan tenido un viaje placentero, gracias a todos por volar con nosotros._

Ash había permanecido dormido casi todo el viaje. El tiempo de verdad había volado. El anuncio por el altoparlante lo sacó de su letargo, y miró por la ventana. Ya podía ver la isla. Por fin habían llegado a la región Alola. Tocó a Pikachu en su regazo para despertarlo, y el roedor también observó por la ventana.

\- Mira eso, Pikachu. – dijo Ash. – Se ve increíble, ¿no lo crees?

\- Pika… – se maravilló el roedor.

Isla Melemele, la isla más al noroeste de la región Alola y una de sus cuatro más importantes. Incluso desde esa distancia el lugar tenía todo el aspecto de un paraíso tropical, perfecto para unas vacaciones. Si no supiera que en realidad iba más bien a "trabajar", casi podría sentir que a eso iba, a unas vacaciones. Pero tal vez estaba bien, alejarse un poco de las cosas antes de volver a las batallas competitivas parecía la mejor manera de renovarse.

Ash no tenía manera de saber que le aguardaba algo realmente grande al llegar a esa isla, algo que le ayudaría con mucho a reavivar sus ánimos, y renovar su sueño de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon.

 _ **En el próximo capítulo… un nuevo comienzo…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Hola, amigos! Bien, es oficial, por fin arranqué mi AU del anime de Pokémon Sol y Luna. La idea de hacer esto surgió por varias razones, la primera y principal que esta nueva serie, si bien se me ha hecho divertida, a rasgos generales la calidad la siento muy inferior a la saga anterior. Dejando de lado el diseño de los personajes (especialmente el de Ash) y las caras que ponen, tampoco estoy nada feliz con que nos lo hayan vuelto a resetear después de que mostró toda esa habilidad y madurez en Kalos, así que pensé en tomar un reto de fic de **Crossoverpairinglover** (autor original de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines), excepto que decidí intentarlo con la región de Alola en lugar de la de Kalos. El reto era combinar entrenar a los nuevos Pokémon y rotación con los veteranos, aunque dando más enfoque a los primeros y los segundos como mentores para ayudarles a entrenar. Me pareció interesante así que decidí intentarlo, haciendo una continuación más directa de XY&Z y con Ash reteniendo su experiencia, ¿qué les parece?

Bien, creo que es mejor aclarar algunos puntos. Primero, Ash ya dijo en esta historia explícitamente que tiene diecisiete años de edad. En mi headcanon, cada una de las regiones "principales" es un año entero, excepto las Islas Naranja y la Frontera de Batalla, que por el número de episodios les doy solo seis meses a lo mucho, lo cual sumaría un total de siete años desde que Ash sale de Pueblo Paleta por primera vez hasta que regresa de Kalos. De una vez para que nadie me pregunte por ese lado. Segundo, los eventos "principales" del anime (capturas de Pokémon, evoluciones y pruebas) se mantendrán en secuencia, y los episodios de relleno mayormente planeo saltármelos (salvo uno o dos por ahí que me gustaron). Tercero, y más importante, quienes me conocen ya saben esto, pero quienes no, ya les digo que en mis historias la regla de los cuatro movimientos se va al diablo. Si pongo un límite, normalmente no lo hago de manera explícita pero lo suelo dejar entre seis u ocho, así que tampoco quiero que me señalen eso. Echo de menos que las primeras temporadas las batallas podían ser más impredecibles al no tener esa limitante con el arsenal, y así es como me gusta hacerlas. Y en una nota menor... usaré al mínimo posible a Samson Oak. No tienen idea de lo difícil que es sacarle sus bromas y expresiones faciales XD

Supongo que puedo darles algo de trivia antes de terminar: originalmente, tenía pensado hacer que Ash no hubiese liberado a Greninja y que hubiera ganado la Liga Kalos, pero después de mucho considerarlo decidí mejor apegarme a lo que sucedió (aunque me dieran rabia esos eventos). Esto no quiere decir que no vayamos a ver a la rana ninja, pero si llega a suceder, será mucho, mucho más adelante. Y quién sabe, puede que otros de los Pokémon liberados de Ash hagan también alguna aparición por allí. El título del prólogo, es en referencia a la línea final que se ve en el último episodio de XY&Z, y habrán notado también que coloqué en lugar del tradicional "Esta historia continuará" al final en referencia a lo que se veía en los episodios finales de las sagas anteriores. Pensé que sería la mejor forma de iniciar y por dar un pequeño recuerdo nostálgico. Y por último, el subtítulo de la historia "Buscando el Poder" viene de otro proyecto que intenté hacer hace años (también relacionado con Pokémon) pero que lamentablemente no llegué a concretar. Este es digamos su "sucesor espiritual", por así decirlo.

En fin, eso ya es todo. Espero que disfruten de esta historia. No sé hasta dónde la llevaré, pero intentaré que sea lo más lejos posible y que ustedes disfruten del viaje sea lo que sea que dure. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. ¡Alola a una nueva aventura!

**Pokémon Sun and Moon: Buscando el Poder**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 1:** ¡Alola a una nueva aventura!

* * *

 _ **Isla Melemele…**_

El Profesor Oak no mentía al decir que la región de Alola era un verdadero paraíso tropical, el lugar perfecto para venir de vacaciones. Al aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Isla Melemele, Ash fue recibido por el hombre con el cual trabajaría a partir de ahora: el Profesor Kukui. Además de ser profesor en la Escuela Pokémon local, también era un prestigioso investigador, especializado mayormente en los ataques de los Pokémon. El hombre había escuchado muchas de las experiencias de Ash, y se notaba bastante entusiasmado de poder trabajar con él. El entrenador, por su parte, esperaba no decepcionarlo.

Ya que el semestre iba a comenzar en dos semanas, Kukui se tomó el tiempo para que Ash pudiera aclimatarse a su entorno. El muchacho se quedaría en su casa durante su estadía en la región de Alola, un lugar bastante acogedor y que tenía más aspecto de una cabaña de verano. A su llegada, los recibió un pequeño Pokémon canino de color marrón y con la cola gris claro, un Rockruff, como lo llamó el Profesor Kukui. El pequeño perrito rápidamente pareció agarrarle gusto a Pikachu y Ash apenas pusieron un pie en la casa, y parecía encantado de tener a alguien con quién jugar, y a Ash también le parecía bastante simpático.

Después de entregarle a Samson Oak el huevo de Pokémon que Ash había traído, Kukui cumplió su promesa de llevarlo a conocer mejor la ciudad. El tour incluyó pasear en carros tirados por Tauros, y Ash notó además que mucha gente utilizaba a los Pokémon como transporte. Ya lo había visto antes en Kanto, pero nunca como ahora, especialmente ya que se les veía equipados para ese propósito, con sillas de montar y toda la cosa. Kukui le explicó que en Alola era muy común la práctica de las "Pokémonturas", por tierra, mar y aire. Para que hiciera la prueba, Kukui le pagó a Ash para que diera un pequeño paseo en un "Jet Sharpedo", que era básicamente como montar una moto acuática pero que podía ir también por debajo del agua, y a gran velocidad. Seguramente a Misty le encantaría esto si tuviera la oportunidad.

Pasaron los días y Ash poco a poco se fue habituando al que sería su lugar de residencia por la próxima temporada. Por fin el día de comenzar su jornada como asistente del Profesor Kukui había llegado.

\- ¡Pikapi, pikachu!

\- ¡Ruff, ruff!

\- Hmm… ¿qué pasa? – Ash fue abriendo los ojos con pereza. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, y Pikachu y Rockruff le saltaban encima del estómago tratando de despertarlo. – Ah, buenos días, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

\- ¡Pikapika! – Pikachu señaló hacia el reloj en la pared. Señalaba las 8:30 am, y se suponía que tenía que estar en la Escuela Pokémon a las 9:00 en punto. Los ojos del entrenador se ensancharon y la quijada por poco se le va.

\- ¡Por Arceus, ya es tardísimo! – Se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño para cepillarse los dientes, después de esto a la cocina para sacar algo rápido del refrigerador. No había tiempo para desayunar con calma. – ¡Esto me saco por ver maratones de la Liga Pokémon hasta tan tarde!

\- ¡Pika! – gritó Pikachu, agarrando la gorra para entregársela. El entrenador se la puso y todavía con un sándwich a medio morder en la boca y tras bajarse una botella de leche casi de un solo trago, salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Pórtate bien y cuida la casa mientras volvemos, Rockruff! ¡Pikachu, vámonos!

Apenas deteniéndose para cerrar la puerta con la llave de reserva que le dio el Profesor Kukui, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y su Pikachu echaron a correr a toda prisa. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y el que Ash no fuese un Pidgey madrugador era una de ellas. Era el primer día y era muy importante dar una buena impresión, si llegaba tarde eso no ayudaría mucho. No le quedó más alternativa que cortar camino por la playa y después por el distrito comercial.

\- ¡Con cuidado, permiso, disculpen! ¡Voy apurado, disculpe! – decía el muchacho abriéndose paso entre los transeúntes.

Lamentablemente por la prisa, el entrenador no se fijó que en un puesto de frutas más adelante, un pequeño Pokémon con forma de gato negro y rojo con ojos amarillos masticaba relajadamente una manzana, y por pasar entre una pareja que venía en la dirección contraria, Ash tropezó con un adoquín salido en el camino y se fue tambaleándose. El gato no se percató sino hasta que…

\- ¡NYAAAAAAAAAA! – exclamó el pequeño felino cuando el pie de Ash le aplastó la cola. Ash alcanzó a estabilizarse al pasar del otro lado y vio como el gato empezaba a sisearle enojado.

\- Hey, disculpa, no fue mi intención. – dijo Ash poniendo las manos en gesto defensivo.

Pero el gato no quiso atender a razones y tras dar un gruñido le soltó una pequeña bola de fuego en toda la cara antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Comparado a recibir un Lanzallamas de Charizard eso no era nada, pero aun así le resultó muy molesto.

\- ¡Huy, qué carácter! – dijo poniéndose de pie enojado. – ¡Voy a darle una lección a ese lindo gatito!

\- ¡Pikapika, pikachu! – gritó Pikachu, señalando hacia el camino.

\- ¡Ah, es cierto, no podemos perder el tiempo! – recordó Ash. Iban tarde y tenían que correr si querían tener una posibilidad de llegar a tiempo.

Después de atravesar el distrito comercial de la ciudad, tenía que subir por un camino hacia la colina donde se encontraba la Escuela de Entrenadores Pokémon de Melemele. El Profesor Kukui ya le había mostrado el camino desde su casa y Ash y Pikachu habían estado haciéndolo todos los días para acostumbrarse, aunque habiendo subido colinas muchísimo más empinadas y escabrosas con los años, esto era poco más que una caminata por el parque para ellos. O lo sería, si no estuvieran corriendo contra el reloj para evitar llegar tarde en su primer día.

\- Uff… un momento… Pikachu… – dijo Ash deteniéndose por un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Sin embargo, después de pararse a respirar, Ash miró hacia el frente y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando cerca de la entrada de la escuela. Vio tres siluetas vestidas de ropa negra, y unas cuantas motocicletas estacionadas enfrente del portón, y del otro lado había alguien más. Una vez que recuperó el aire, siguió adelante para ver más de cerca. Parecía que estaban buscándole pelea a alguien, un muchacho que se veía de la misma edad que Ash, alto y fornido con piel morena y pelo rojo levantado como si fuera en llamas. Solo traía puestos unos shorts rojos hasta la rodilla y sandalias, y tenía unos tatuajes negros en los hombros. Junto a él había un Charizard con equipo de montura Pokémon.

\- ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a patear nuestras motocicletas? – dijo uno de los sujetos de negro. Eran tres en total, un hombre de pelo azul, una mujer de pelo rosa y otro hombre más gordo.

\- Aquí no se permite estacionar. – dijo el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados. – Además, ya saben que los tipos como ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí.

\- Tienes muchas agallas de meterte tú solo contra el Equipo Skull, mocoso. – dijo la mujer.

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó Ash, corriendo hacia el frente junto con Pikachu. Los tres sujetos de negro se voltearon hacia él, y Ash pudo verlos con mayor claridad. De cerca sus ropas se veían mucho más ridículas, todas parecían hechas intencionalmente como representando calaveras, y usaban pañuelos cubriéndoles la cara como los bandidos en las películas de vaqueros. – ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, peleando tres contra uno?!

\- ¿Huh? ¿Y tú quién te crees, muchachito? ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres tener problemas!

\- Esto no te incumbe, puedo manejar esto. – dijo el chico del Charizard.

\- No me voy a quedar quieto viendo como atacan a alguien así. – replicó Ash, indicándole a Pikachu que se adelantara, era hora de pelear.

\- ¿Oh, así que el mocoso y su Pikachu quieren meterse con los grandes? – dijo el sujeto de pelo azul. – Está bien, ya que insisten. ¡Zipp, Rapp, encárguense del mocoso del Pikachu, yo me ocupo de nuestro amigo aquí!

\- ¡Muy bien, hermano Tupp! – exclamaron los dos aludidos al unísono, y cada uno simultáneamente arrojó tres Pokébolas al aire.

La primera expresión de Ash fue obviamente ponerse en alerta, pero al aparecer los Pokémon, se sintió algo decepcionado. Esperaba algo más impresionante que tres Zubats, y tres Pokémon con forma de mangostas marrones que no tenía idea de qué eran, seguramente nativos de Alola. El miembro restante también sacó a tres Pokémon repetidos, unas pequeñas lagartijas de color púrpura y negro, y el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros tomando su propia Pokébola.

\- Si no hay más remedio. ¡Turtonator, vamos!

\- ¡Nator! – De la Pokébola apareció otro Pokémon que Ash desconocía, una especie de tortuga bípeda de color amarillo crema y rojo, con un caparazón con púas en la espalda.

El trío de aparentes vándalos envió a sus Pokémon a atacar. A Pikachu le bastó un solo Atactrueno bien dirigido para poner fuera de combate a los murciélagos y dejar a las mangostas echando chispas y moviéndose a dura dificultad. A su vez, el líder del trío envió a sus lagartijas a atacar a la tortuga, aparentemente llamada Turtonator, pero este no hizo otra cosa que darse la vuelta para recibirlos con el caparazón cuando intentaron golpearlo. La coraza de este empezó a brillar y segundos después una explosión de fuego sacó volando a las lagartijas por los aires sin problemas.

\- ¡Oye, chico nuevo! – le llamó el pelirrojo, hablándole a Ash. – ¡Tú y tu Pikachu será mejor que se alejen!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

En respuesta, el pelirrojo levantó su mano izquierda, y Ash se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto hasta ese momento: en la muñeca llevaba una especie de brazalete blanco, y un cristal rojo incrustado en él. Empezó a hacer unas posturas extrañas mientras una energía brillante aparecía en el cristal y se transmitía hacia Turtonator, que imitaba sus movimientos.

\- ¡El cénit de mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu! ¡Como las grandes montañas de Akala, conviértete en fuego embravecido y arde! – A esta voz, la energía se concentró en la boca de Turtonator en una gran bola ardiente. – ¡EXPLOSIÓN CATACLÍSMICA!

\- ¡Turtonator! – La tortuga disparó la bola de fuego contra el suelo debajo de los Pokémon de los pandilleros. Pronto Ash entendió por qué tenía que apartarse, pues lo de "Explosión Cataclísmica" no era solo por presumir, ya que la bola estalló en un gran pilar de fuego, y al disiparse el humo, quedaba un enorme cráter con todos los Pokémon tirados ahí, humeando y chamuscados totalmente.

\- Wow… – El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se maravilló al ver eso. Nunca antes había visto un ataque como ese.

\- ¡No! – gritó el cabecilla del trío, mientras recuperaban a sus Pokémon y se echaban a correr como cobardes y se montaban en sus motos. – Grr, hoy te dejaremos ir pero para la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

\- ¡Si ibas a usar ese movimiento debiste avisar! – dijo el gordo.

\- ¡Sí, tramposo! – agregó la mujer cuando terminaron de desaparecer bajando la colina.

\- Nunca aprenden. – dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose a Ash. – Oye, aunque no la necesitaba, gracias por la ayuda.

\- No fue nada. – dijo Ash, dándole la mano. – Oye, ¿qué clase de ataque fue ese?

\- Eso, Ash, fue un Movimiento-Z. – dijo una voz aproximándose desde la entrada.

Los dos adolescentes se voltearon para ver aproximarse a un hombre con bata de laboratorio, sin camisa, pantalones bermudas grises, gorra blanca y unas gafas de sol transparentes. El Profesor Kukui nada menos. Primero se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Alola, Kiawe. Estaba a punto de intervenir, pero cuando Ash llegó, supuse que no sería necesario.

\- Podía manejarlo, pero igualmente muchas gracias. – dijo el chico, cuyo nombre era Kiawe. – Ahora que lo pienso, no te había visto antes por aquí.

\- Llegué hace un par de semanas. Me llamo Ash Ketchum y vengo de Pueblo Paleta. – explicó el entrenador. – Y él es mi compañero, Pikachu.

\- Pikachu. – saludó el roedor amarillo.

\- Tu Pikachu es bastante fuerte, para haber noqueado a todos esos con un solo ataque. – sonrió Kiawe. – De nuevo, tampoco es que sean una amenaza, pero aun así.

\- Bueno, Ash, seguro que les encantaría conversar, pero tú y yo tenemos un horario qué cumplir, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el Profesor Kukui, y Ash se golpeó la frente.

\- ¡Ah, es cierto, voy tarde para la clase! – exclamó el entrenador. – Disculpe, me quedé hasta tarde anoche y vine lo más rápido que pude.

\- No te preocupes, llegaste con… – Kukui miró su reloj. – Tres minutos y medio de ventaja. Suficiente para que lleguemos al salón a tiempo.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a hacer mis entregas. – dijo Kiawe. – Un gusto saludarlo, Profesor Kukui, y también conocerte, Ash.

\- Igualmente. – replicó el entrenador.

Mientras Kiawe retornaba a su Turtonator y se montaba en su Charizard para salir volando, Ash se fue con el Profesor Kukui hacia el edificio principal de la Escuela Pokémon. El entrenador sintió una oleada de nostalgia, recordando las veces que él también voló sobre su propio Charizard. Pero en ese momento, había otras preguntas en la cabeza del entrenador, más específicamente, relacionadas con eso del "Movimiento-Z". ¿Qué era exactamente y cómo lo había hecho? Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle cuando salieran de clase.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Volver a la escuela era un sentimiento muy extraño para cualquiera. Aunque no tanto cuando ibas no para aprender, sino para enseñar. Ash sintió algo de alivio cuando llegaron al aula y se dio cuenta de que no tendría que pararse frente a una gran multitud de alumnos, pues en realidad solo había cuatro, de unos trece o catorce años cuando mucho. De izquierda a derecha, eran una chica de pelo corto azul y ojos del mismo color con una blusa blanca, una rubia de piel pálida y ojos verde claro con un vestido blanco, un chico bajito y regordete con pelo naranja con una bufanda con forma de cola de Pikachu, y una chica de pelo y ojos verdes con piel morena, con un overol gris y flor rosada adornándole el pelo. Todos estaban sentados frente a un escritorio y cada uno a excepción de la chica rubia, tenía un Pokémon al lado que Ash nunca había visto. El entrenador respiró profundo mientras el Profesor Kukui se encargaba de romper el hielo.

\- ¡Alola! Buenos días, clase. Hoy comenzamos un nuevo semestre. Permítanme presentarles a alguien. Él es Ash Ketchum, un entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, y será mi asistente durante una temporada. Ash compartirá con ustedes un poco de su experiencia personal como entrenador Pokémon, ya que tiene unos cuantos años de haber participado en varias competencias importantes de la Lida Pokémon. ¿Ash?

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos. – dijo el entrenador, dando un paso al frente. – Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, y que mi experiencia pueda serles útil.

\- Oye, yo te conozco. – dijo la chica peliazul. – ¿No estabas haciendo Jet Sharpedo hace unos días junto a la costa? Te vi mientras estabas pescando.

\- Yo también te vi en alguna parte. – dijo la peliverde. – ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Fuiste el subcampeón de la última conferencia de la Liga Kalos en Lumiose!

\- ¡Es cierto! – agregó también el chico. – ¡Tenías un Greninja capaz de hacer una transformación especial parecida a las Mega Evoluciones! ¡Y no solo eso, también ayudó a salvar a la Región Kalos durante esa crisis!

\- Sorprendente. Nunca creí que podríamos conocer a alguien así. – dijo la rubia, en un tono mucho más recatado que sus otros compañeros, pero igualmente lleno de admiración.

Ash sonrió con algo de modestia, no podía creer que supieran quién era y todo lo que había hecho. Él no había hecho nada de eso en busca de fama o gloria, simplemente era por hacer lo correcto y para proteger a sus amigos y al mundo.

\- Bueno, ya que ustedes saben quién es Ash, ¿qué tal si cada uno de ustedes le cuenta un poco de sí mismo? Todos van a trabajar con Ash a partir de ahora, así que es bueno que se conozcan.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo la peliverde, poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, mi nombre es Mallow, y mi familia es dueña de un restaurante, la Cocina de Aina. – Luego señaló al pequeño Pokémon en su hombro, redondo de color púrpura rosa con unas hojitas sobre la cabeza. – Y esta pequeña es mi compañera, Bounsweet.

\- ¡Sweet, sweet! – El pequeño Pokémon comenzó a saltar alegremente, y Ash y Pikachu se acercaron para verla.

\- Es muy linda. – dijo Ash. – ¿Es un tipo Hierba?

\- Así es. – dijo Mallow.

\- Bueno, ahora sigo yo. – dijo el chico regordete. – Me llamo Sophocles y aspiro algún día a ser un gran programador de computadoras. Y esta de aquí es mi compañera, Togedemaru.

\- ¡Maru, maru! – El Pokémon de Sophocles tenía aspecto de erizo redondo, color gris y con espinas retraídas de color amarillo, gris y marrón. También se veía simpática, aunque Pikachu tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Yo soy Lana. – dijo la peliazul. – Me encanta pescar, navegar y los Pokémon de agua. Y esta es Popplio.

El Pokémon de Lana era una pequeña foca de color azul con hocico blanco y una nariz redonda de color rosa. Ash imaginó que tal vez Lana y Misty podrían hacerse buenas amigas, viendo que compartían gustos bastante similares.

\- Bueno… me llamo Lillie. – dijo finalmente la rubia. – No tengo un compañero, pero me encanta estudiar a los Pokémon en general.

\- Pero no se atreve a tocarlos. – señaló Lana.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

\- ¿Pika? – Pikachu intentó acercársele, y Lillie dio un respingo y retrocedió, casi cayéndose de su escritorio.

\- ¡No es nada personal! – aseguró la chica totalmente frenética. – ¡Solo prefiero mantener mi distancia, es todo!

Ash y Pikachu se miraron extrañados, pero un vistazo rápido al Profesor Kukui y al resto de los estudiantes le hizo darse cuenta que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacer preguntas. No iba a presionar más de momento, al menos.

\- De acuerdo, ya que hoy es nuestra clase introductoria, ¿por qué no empezamos con algo bueno? – sugirió el Profesor Kukui. – Ash, ¿qué tal si les cuentas a todos un poco de tu experiencia en batallas competitivas, y todo lo que has hecho como entrenador Pokémon?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ash. – Bueno, todo comenzó hace ya siete años. Comencé mi viaje con Pikachu, y hemos estado juntos desde entonces…

* * *

 _ **Por la tarde…**_

Para casi haber llegado tarde, el primer día de Ash no estuvo tan mal como creyó. Los estudiantes del Profesor Kukui resultaron ser realmente agradables, y todos se mostraron bastante interesados de oír sus relatos sobre sus experiencias en la Liga Pokémon a lo largo de todas las regiones por las que había viajado, especialmente porque la región Alola no tenía su propia liga competitiva, o al menos, no todavía.

Para darle la bienvenida, los estudiantes decidieron retar a Ash a unas pequeñas competencias Pokémon. Mallow lo retó a una carrera a lomos de un Tauros, Lana a una carrera por tierra y por agua usando a Pikachu contra su Popplio, y Sophocles a ver quién entre Pikachu y Togedemaru lograba reventar más globos con sus ataques. Pese a que lo vencieron en todas, el muchacho se divirtió y fue una buena forma de pasar la mañana y conocerse mejor. Sin duda le agradaría mucho trabajar con ellos durante esa temporada.

Con todo, una vez que terminó la jornada escolar, Ash pudo preguntarle finalmente al Profesor Kukui acerca de lo que realmente le interesaba. Mientras paseaba por la ciudad con su Pikachu, el entrenador pensaba profundamente en lo que le había dicho Kukui sobre ese ataque vio utilizar a Kiawe durante aquel pequeño altercado con los sujetos que se hacían llamar el Equipo Skull.

 _ **Flashback, unas horas antes…**_

 _\- Como investigador Pokémon, me especializo mayormente en los ataques de los Pokémon. – explicó Kukui. – Aquí en Alola descubrimos algo muy interesante._

 _Kukui le mostró a Ash un pequeño cristal con forma romboidal, color amarillo y con una marca en forma de Z. Excepto por el color, se parecía bastante al que le había visto utilizar a Kiawe durante la pelea para ejecutar ese ataque._

 _\- Esto es una réplica de un Cristal-Z. – explicó Kukui. – Específicamente, este es un Electrium-Z, que permite utilizar Movimientos-Z de tipo Eléctrico._

 _\- ¿Qué son los Movimientos-Z exactamente? – preguntó Ash._

 _\- Es un movimiento con el cual el entrenador y su Pokémon combinan sus deseos, comprimen todo el poder combinado de ambos en un solo y poderoso ataque. – dijo Kukui. – Su poder es devastador, pero solo pueden usarse una vez por batalla. Y necesitan que el entrenador esté equipado con un Anillo-Z y un Cristal-Z para poder ejecutarse._

 _\- Increíble. – dijo Ash. Kukui procedió a mostrarle una enciclopedia donde se veía en una ilustración una enorme cantidad de cristales similares, pero todos de diferente color._

 _\- Estos son Cristales-Z de todos los tipos de Pokémon conocidos. Cada uno de ellos permite que el Pokémon pueda ejecutar un Movimiento-Z mientras conozca un ataque de ese tipo._

 _\- ¿Es decir que cualquier Pokémon puede utilizarlos? – preguntó Ash._

 _\- ¿Pika? – agregó a su vez Pikachu con curiosidad._

 _\- Así es. – dijo Ash. – Pero no a cualquiera se le permite hacer uso de ellos. Para poder hacer uso de Movimientos-Z, necesitas ganarte el derecho de recibir un Anillo-Z del Kahuna de la Isla local, y superar su Gran Prueba. Tampoco es fácil hacerte con Cristales-Z, especialmente algunos que son bastante raros y difíciles de conseguir._

 _Ash se quedó mirando la enciclopedia. La imagen de los Cristales-Z le intrigaba enormemente, y tras haber visto a Kiawe utilizar aquel poderoso ataque, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Podrían él y Pikachu hacer algo similar?_

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Conque los Movimientos-Z. – dijo el entrenador. – ¿No sería eso genial, Pikachu? Me pregunto qué clase de poder será ese.

\- Pikachu. – asintió el roedor eléctrico.

Después de lo que le dijo el Profesor Kukui, Ash había empezado a comparar un poco con su experiencia en la región Kalos. Allí, conoció sobre las Mega Evoluciones, como les permitían a los Pokémon alcanzar un nivel de poder más allá de la evolución normal. O en el caso de su Greninja, el Fenómeno Lazo, que supuestamente era aún más poderoso. En todo caso, el poder de la Mega Evolución requería de un objeto específico, que eran las Mega Piedras, y solo podían ser usadas por especies de Pokémon determinadas, durante cierto tiempo limitado pero que potenciaba todas sus habilidades. En este caso, los Movimientos-Z eran de uso único por batalla, pero cualquier Pokémon podría utilizarlos. De pronto, se había encontrado imaginándose a sí mismo haciendo aquella Explosión Cataclísmica con su Charizard, así como la hicieron Kiawe y Turtonator.

\- ¿Grubbin? – dijo de repente algo cerca de Ash.

\- ¿Hmm? – El entrenador se detuvo y vio un Pokémon saliendo de entre la tierra. Parecía una especie de escarabajo de color marrón con mandíbulas horizontales, y ojos negros. – ¿Quién es este Pokémon?

\- ¡Grubbin! – Sin más, el Pokémon le disparó un hilo pegajoso. Ash apenas alcanzó a apartarse, pero el hilo le dio en la gorra y se la sacó de un tirón. El insecto lo retrajo y se fue bajo tierra, huyendo con su premio.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Mi gorra, devuélveme mi gorra! – gritó el entrenador, corriendo detrás de él.

\- ¡Pikachu! – agregó el roedor.

Por suerte para ellos, el pequeño insecto (cuyo nombre, si Ash oyó bien, era Grubbin) dejaba el rastro por donde excavaba, así podían seguirlo sin problemas, pese a lo rápido que iba. Pikachu podría haberlo seguido él solo, pero no quería dejar atrás a Ash. Los dos rápidamente salieron de los límites de la ciudad y fueron a meterse en medio de una zona boscosa. Al principio, empezaba a oscurecerse, pero al ver que se aproximaba hacia un claro, vio su oportunidad de interceptarlo.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Agilidad y Ataque Rápido para adelantarlo!

\- ¡Pika! ¡Pi, pi, pi, pi! – El roedor empezó a moverse a gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca detrás, logrando ponerse por delante del insecto subterráneo antes que huyera.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Cola de Hierro en el suelo y oblígalo a salir! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Chuuu-PIKA!

El roedor envolvió su cola en energía metálica y se dejó caer con fuerza en el lugar por donde ese pequeño Grubbin iba a pasar. El insecto se estrelló de frente contra la cola de Pikachu cuando la hundió en el suelo, y salió del suelo mareado por el golpazo.

\- ¡Atactrueno, ahora! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El roedor le soltó una descarga sin piedad al insecto, y después que cesó y quedó chamuscado y echando chispas, Ash lo desenterró, viendo que tenía su gorra agarrada entre la panza. Por suerte había sobrevivido al ataque eléctrico. Si no fuera porque en ese momento no cargaba Pokébolas, tal vez habría aprovechado de capturar al bicho y todo.

\- Uff, no le pasó nada. – dijo mientras sacudía la tierra de la gorra y volvía a ponérsela. Viendo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que se había internado bastante lejos en el bosque. Por suerte el camino que había dejado Grubbin les serviría para regresar sin perderse. – Ya vámonos, Pikachu.

\- Pika. – asintió el roedor saltando hacia su hombro.

\- ¡Wear! – dijo de repente una voz chillona.

Ash y Pikachu se dieron la vuelta al instante, y como a cincuenta metros, vieron a otro Pokémon. Parecía un oso de felpa gigantesco, con todo el cuerpo de color marrón oscuro, la cabeza rosada y orejas y hocico blancos. Este los miraba fijamente.

\- Eh… ¿hola? – dijo Ash, levantando la mano con cautela.

\- ¡Bewear!

El Pokémon alzó los brazos y empezó a andar hacia ellos como si quisiera darles un abrazo, sonriendo ampliamente. Al principio Ash y Pikachu también le devolvieron la sonrisa… hasta que pasó junto a un árbol y sin mover el brazo literalmente lo partió a la mitad. Y no fue el único, del otro lado hizo lo mismo. Ash y Pikachu sintieron una oleada de pánico recorrerles toda la espina y en cuanto superaron el shock, cuando el oso estaba a menos de diez metros de ellos, dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr a toda prisa.

\- ¡No, no quiero abrazos, no! – gritó el entrenador.

\- ¡Pikapika!

Entrenador y roedor eléctrico siguieron corriendo, pero antes de llegar a la salida del bosque, Ash tropezó con una raíz. Pikachu trató de regresar por él, pero el gran oso ya se les venía encima. El ratón amarillo estuvo a punto de lanzar su Atactrueno para proteger a su entrenador, pero alguien, o algo, se les adelantó. Otro ataque eléctrico que llegó aparentemente desde el cielo, golpeó a los pies del Bewear, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás. Al mirar arriba, a Ash le pareció ver una criatura con una gran cresta color naranja y unas enormes manos que parecían como máscaras.

\- ¡Koko! – lo escuchó decir.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Pikapi, pikachu! – le dijo Pikachu.

Aprovechando la distracción momentánea, Ash se puso de pie y siguió corriendo antes que el gran oso, Bewear o como se llamara, fuera a perseguirlo de nuevo. Por suerte para ellos, una vez que salieron del bosque, el oso no se atrevió a seguirlos hacia los límites de la ciudad, pero aun así no dejaron de correr. Quienquiera que fuese ese Pokémon naranja y amarillo, Ash se aseguraría de darle las gracias después si es que lo volvía a ver.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

De vuelta en la casa del Profesor Kukui, él, junto con Ash, Pikachu y Rockruff se encontraban disfrutando de la cena tranquilamente mientras veían la televisión. Ash sin embargo, no estaba muy concentrado, pues tenía mucho en qué pensar. Su primer día como asistente en la Escuela Pokémon había resultado bastante… activo.

\- Y bien, Ash, ¿disfrutaste de tu primer día? – preguntó el Profesor.

\- Por supuesto, Profesor. – dijo el chico. – Me va a gustar mucho trabajar con usted, y sus alumnos son realmente muy amigables.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Kukui. – Por cierto, el Director Oak dice que debemos mantenernos al tanto para cuando el huevo que le entregaste nazca.

\- ¿Qué Pokémon hay en él, por cierto? – preguntó Ash interesado.

\- Lo sabrás cuando nazca, y para eso no falta mucho. – dijo Kukui. – Tengo algo más para ti, Ash. Ya que vas a trabajar conmigo y estarás aquí por un largo tiempo, creo que vas a necesitar esto.

Kukui se sacó del bolsillo de la bata un extraño objeto rojo con monitor, que Ash reconoció rápidamente como un Pokédex. Sin embargo, no tenía botones aparentes ni nada que se le pareciera para poder operarlo. Después de observarlo detenidamente, Ash volteó confuso a ver al profesor, y este rápidamente entendió la pregunta que quería hacerle.

\- No temas, solo necesitamos cargarlo. – le dijo Kukui. – Es solo un prototipo y aunque ya le hemos hecho todas las pruebas, falta la definitiva.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Ash.

\- Ya lo verás. Ven conmigo.

Ash acompañó a Kukui hasta su área de trabajo dentro de la casa, seguido de Pikachu y Rockruff. Había una enorme similitud con la del laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta, incluyendo lo que parecía ser una supercomputadora. Kukui se sentó frente ella para encenderla y empezó a teclear algo, mientras Ash seguía esperando todavía con el Pokédex en mano y miraba los datos sin sentido en el monitor gigante.

\- Y… listo.

Kukui pulsó la tecla Enter, y en la pantalla apareció un **"OK!"** antes de que las luces de la habitación de repente empezaran a parpadear, como si hubiese una falla eléctrica. Al principio Ash se alarmó, pero de pronto vio salir de un tomacorriente una pequeña esfera de color naranja con una cara sonriente y dos rayos siguiéndola. Rockruff y Pikachu se pusieron a seguirlo mientras daba vueltas por todo el lugar, y al pasarle cerca Ash se percató de que era un Rotom, que fue a incrustarse por detrás del Pokédex todavía en las manos de Ash. En la parte superior de la pantalla, se abrieron unos "ojos" azules, y dicha pantalla se encendió para mostrar un fondo azul claro y blanco con una amplia sonrisa. Después, sin más, apareció una pequeña antena en la parte superior, dos brazos largos en forma de rayo a los lados, y un par de pequeñas patas. El dispositivo, ahora vivo, comenzó a flotar fuera de las manos de Ash.

\- **Roto, Roto. Activación del Rotom Dex completada. Escaneo de reconocimiento de usuario. –** Un icono de carga con porcentaje apareció en la pantalla y fue llenándose hasta llegar al 100%. – **Escaneo completo. Por favor diga su nombre.**

 **-** Ash Ketchum. – dijo Ash.

\- **Ash Ketchum, reconocimiento de voz completado. Saludos, joven Ash. Soy el Rotom Dex, programado por el Profesor Kukui para prestarte ayuda durante tu estadía en la región de Alola.**

 **-** Asombroso. – sonrió Ash. – Hasta puedes hablar.

\- Es grandioso, realmente funciona. – dijo Kukui. – Rotom, ¿sabes quién soy?

El dispositivo volteó a hizo otro icono de carga mientras escaneaba al Profesor Kukui de la misma manera que a Ash.

\- **Profesor Kukui, reconocimiento completado. Es un placer poder comunicarme con usted al fin.**

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? – preguntó Ash.

\- Este Pokédex fue diseñado específicamente para ser posesionado por un Rotom. – explicó Kukui. – Pensamos que más que hacerlo una herramienta, podría ser un compañero más interactivo, y hacer la experiencia mucho más divertida para ti. Incluye un circuito de voz con capacidad de configurarse en diferentes idiomas

\- **También poseo una cámara de video y fotografía, conocimiento enciclopédico de todas las especies de Pokémon conocidas en la región de Alola y más allá, además de actualizarme cada vez que me encuentro con un nuevo Pokémon. Por ejemplo. –** Rotom fijó la mirada en Pikachu. – **Pikachu, especie de Pokémon ratón, elemento Eléctrico. Levanta su cola para detectar su entorno. –** Luego se dirigió hacia Rockruff. – **Rockruff, especie de Pokémon cachorro. Le gusta demostrar afecto frotando las rocas alrededor de su cuello.**

\- Asombroso. – volvió a decir Ash extendiéndome la mano. – Bueno, Rotom, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- **Lo mismo digo, joven Ash.**

\- ¡Kokoooo! – oyeron de pronto todos una voz afuera de la casa. De inmediato todos se voltearon. – ¡Kokooooo!

\- Oigan, eso es…

\- ¡Kokoooooo! – insistió de nuevo antes de salir volando.

\- Ese era… ¿Tapu Koko? – preguntó Kukui.

\- **Tapu Koko, Pokémon legendario y considerado la Deidad Guardiana de Isla Melemele. –** dijo Rotom mostrando la imagen en la pantalla.

Ash, Pikachu, el Profesor Kukui y Rotom salieron todos juntos detrás del Pokémon, o deidad guardiana o lo que fuera. Al salir de la casa, Tapu Koko estaba flotando frente a ellos. Su mirada estaba fija en Ash. Señalándolo con una de sus "manos" le hizo un gesto para que se le acercara. Algo inseguro, el entrenador dio unos pasos al frente con cautela… y luego sin más, Tapu Koko estiró una mano y de un tirón le sacó la gorra.

\- ¡Kokoooooo-o-o-o-o-o! – Y con esto, el guardián salió volando otra vez.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi gorra! – exclamó el entrenador, echándose a correr detrás de él.

\- ¡Pikapika! – agregó Pikachu.

Ash no supo si era idea suya, pero podía jurar que Tapu Koko se estaba riendo de él mientras se alejaba. Fuera como fuera, no era nada divertido el hecho de que dos Pokémon en el mismo día le habían robado su gorra. Esperaba que esto no se volviera una costumbre. Tapu Koko siguió resonando su risa por todos lados, como si lo retara a alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento, se hizo evidente que solo estaba tratando de llevárselo hacia un lugar solitario, específicamente, hacia una plaza bastante amplia y totalmente despejada. Se había detenido por completo y todavía flotando en el aire, le lanzó la gorra. El muchacho la chequeó para estar seguro de que no la había dañado o algo y sonrió al comprobar que así era. Sin embargo, ¿para qué quería traerlo aquí?

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Quieres algo de mí?

\- Koko. – El Pokémon fue descendiendo poco a poco, y fue entonces que Ash se percató de algo más. Dentro de otra de sus "manos" tenía escondido un objeto. Lentamente, lo extendió hacia el entrenador, y fue entonces que lo pudo ver con mayor claridad. Era un brazalete, idéntico al que le había visto a Kiawe ese mismo día. Un Anillo-Z, así lo había llamado el Profesor Kukui. También tenía su propio cristal, pero era amarillo en lugar de rojo.

\- ¿Me lo estás dando? – preguntó de nuevo Ash.

El anillo aterrizó en la mano de Ash. El entrenador sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, pero sin hacerle daño. Más bien, fue como… como se llenara de energía, un poder desconocido, pero a la vez familiar. Sin saber por qué, como si su mano se moviera sola, el muchacho se colocó el anillo en la muñeca, y por un breve instante, el cristal amarillo emitió un resplandor. Y entonces, tan rápido como llegó, la sensación se fue.

\- ¡Koko! – dijo por última vez, y sin más, salió volando y se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Ash y Pikachu a solas en la plaza.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se preguntó Ash.

\- Pikachu. – El roedor estaba tan confundido como su entrenador.

Ash había tenido su cuota de encuentros extraños con toda clase de Pokémon a lo largo de su vida. Pero este era por mucho el más inusual de todos, pues era la primera vez que dicho Pokémon terminaba por dejarle un regalo. La pregunta ahora era, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora con él?

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

El segundo día en la Escuela Pokémon transcurrió tan normal como podría haber sido. Excepto tal vez al principio, pues los estudiantes se sorprendieron bastante cuando vieron entrar al entrenador con el Anillo-Z en la mano. Cuando le preguntaron cómo lo consiguió, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Ash les dijo que Tapu Koko se lo había dado, así sin más. Absolutamente nadie se tragó ese cuento, hasta que el Profesor Kukui y Rotom se los confirmaron usando la cámara. Rotom había seguido a Ash y Pikachu hasta la plaza donde Tapu Koko lo había llevado, y con varias fotografías a las cuales les hizo acercamiento varias veces para aumentar la imagen confirmó que el relato de Ash era cierto. A la salida, hubo alguien más que se quedó todavía más sorprendido e incrédulo ante este acontecimiento.

\- Inconcebible. – decía Kiawe con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Cómo es posible que Tapu Koko te haya entregado un Anillo-Z así nada más?

\- ¿Y crees que yo lo sé? – replicó Ash. – Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué se supone que haré con él.

\- He escuchado que a Tapu Koko le gusta mucho hacer bromas. – dijo Mallow. – Es la deidad guardiana de la isla, pero a veces le gusta hacer travesuras y molestar a la gente.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ash.

\- Aun así, esta es la primera vez que he escuchado de esto. – dijo Lillie. – Normalmente, solo los Kahunas pueden decidir quién es apto para ser un usuario de Movimientos-Z.

\- Aun así, ¿no les parece emocionante? – dijo Mallow. – Tal vez Tapu Koko haya visto algo en Ash y por eso le dio el anillo. Es decir, ya tiene varios años de experiencia como entrenador, ¿no?

\- Puede ser, pero… no sé ni cómo utilizarlo. – dijo el entrenador, todavía mirándolo.

\- Bueno, si quieres aprender, conozco una forma de hacerlo. – dijo Kiawe, levantando su muñeca para mostrar su propio Anillo-Z. Ash supo inmediatamente lo que eso quería decir.

\- ¿Con una batalla Pokémon? – sonrió el entrenador. – Por mí encantado.

\- ¡Pikachu! – agregó el roedor.

\- Aguarden. – intervino Sophocles. – Si quieren tener una batalla está bien, pero creo que es mejor que no lo hagan dentro de los terrenos de la escuela.

\- **Estoy de acuerdo. –** dijo a su vez Rotom. – **Es mejor buscar un lugar lejos de donde se puedan causar destrozos por utilizar un Movimiento-Z.**

Ash no se atrevió a protestar, pues habiendo visto a Kiawe hacer su Movimiento-Z el día anterior, pudo comprobar lo devastador que podría ser, así que aceptó. Por fortuna para ellos, Kiawe conocía un buen lugar donde podrían tener una batalla lejos de todo y de todos, y sin causar ningún desastre. La jornada escolar ya había terminado, así que los cuatro estudiantes también se fueron con Ash y Kiawe, pues no tenían ganas de perderse lo que sin duda sería una gran batalla.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, otro par de ojos azules brillantes se encontraba observando al grupo dirigiéndose. Así que el muchacho todavía no tenía idea de cómo hacer uso de su pequeño regalo. Bueno, podía ponerse a observar el espectáculo por un rato, y después darle un pequeño empujoncito en la dirección correcta.

…

Ash y Kiawe ahora se encontraban frente a frente uno con el otro, en los extremos de una pradera boscosa aunque bastante amplia. Normalmente nadie venía por este lugar así que podrían combatir sin muchos problemas. Con el cuarteto de los estudiantes de la Escuela Pokémon de testigos y a la expectativa, los dos entrenadores se preparaban para iniciar.

\- Espero que entiendas, Ash, solo porque me ayudaste con el Equipo Skull no creas que voy a contenerme contigo ahora. – advirtió Kiawe.

\- No espero que lo hagas. – replicó Ash. – ¡Adelante, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pika! – El roedor eléctrico avanzó al frente.

\- ¡Turtonator, ve! – exclamó Kiawe arrojando su Pokébola.

\- ¡Nator! – La tortuga de tipo Fuego pisoteó en el suelo y resopló algunas llamas.

\- Esto será interesante. – dijo Sophocles.

\- ¿Creen que Ash pueda hacer un Movimiento-Z? – preguntó Lillie.

\- Estamos a punto de averiguarlo. – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Esfuércense los dos! – dijo Mallow animándolos.

\- ¡Comencemos, Pikachu, usa Atactrueno! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El roedor eléctrico disparó su ataque, lanzando una descarga masiva contra Turtonator, que simplemente permaneció firme en su lugar, aguantando el ataque. Una vez que cesó de lanzar electricidad, Turtonator parecía poco afectado. Eso no tenía sentido, ese era uno de los ataques más fuertes de Pikachu, tenía que haberle hecho mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Cómo puede aguantar un ataque como ese? – preguntó Ash.

\- **Turtonator, Pokémon tortuga de fuego, tipo Fuego y Dragón. –** dijo el Rotom Dex mostrando la imagen. – **Al ser de tipo Dragón naturalmente resiste mejor los ataques eléctricos.**

\- Ya veo. – asintió Ash. Por lo visto no podría fiarse de los ataques eléctricos solamente. – ¡Pikachu, Agilidad y Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Pika! ¡Pi, pi, pi, pi!

El roedor amarillo salió disparado y comenzó a zigzaguear por el campo dejando una estela blanca. Tanto Kiawe como los otros se impresionaron con este despliegue de velocidad, al punto que se les hacía casi imposible seguirle los movimientos. El roedor apareció frente a Turtonator y lo embistió en el pecho. Lo hizo retroceder ligeramente, pero con su tamaño y peso, el solo haberlo movido había sido una gran hazaña.

\- ¡Lanzallamas, ahora! – ordenó Kiawe, y Turtonator comenzó a aspirar para disparar su ráfaga de fuego.

\- ¡Pikachu, Electrobola!

Pikachu saltó en el aire y concentró electricidad en su cola para formar una esfera, girándose para dar un coletazo y arrojarla para interceptar el ataque de Turtonator. Los ataques explotaron y levantaron una gran cantidad de humo, pero ninguno de los dos Pokémon se vio afectado.

\- ¡Tacleada de Voltios! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Pikapikapikapika, PIKA! – Pikachu se lanzó disparado envuelto en electricidad a toda velocidad contra Turtonator. Kiawe, aunque impresionado con el ataque, tenía listo su contraataque.

\- ¡Turtonator, Coraza Trampa! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Turtonator permaneció en ese lugar, simplemente se dio la vuelta y dejó que Pikachu se estrellara contra su caparazón. Las espinas en su espalda resplandecieron y una fuerte explosión de fuego mandó a volar a Pikachu por los aires.

\- ¡Cola de Dragón! – ordenó Kiawe.

Por primera vez, Turtonator se desplazó de donde estaba, retumbando en el suelo con sus pisadas mientras su cola comenzaba a tomar un brillo azulado. Pikachu logró enderezarse y aterrizar en cuatro patas, y alcanzó a ver a Turtonator aproximándose hacia él.

\- ¡Cola de Hierro! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Chuuuu-PIKA! – La cola de Pikachu se recubrió de energía metálica, y cuando Turtonator se puso a rango para darle un coletazo, Pikachu le respondió con uno propio. A pesar de la diferencia en tamaño, los coletazos se repelieron uno al otro de manera igualada, y Turtonator tuvo que dar un segundo y tercero para poder alejar a Pikachu.

\- ¡Usa Lanzallamas otra vez! – ordenó Kiawe.

Turtonator empezó a aspirar para disparar otro chorro de fuego, pero Pikachu saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Sin detenerse por haber fallado, Kiawe insistió disparando más ataques de Lanzallamas, pero Pikachu los esquivó desplazándose de lado a lado una y otra vez para esquivarlos, y contraatacar con intervalos de Atactruenos siempre que podía.

\- Ash lo está haciendo bien. Pikachu tiene buenos ataques y es veloz para evitar los golpes. – comentó Sophocles. – Pero los de Turtonator también son muy potentes, si logra acertarlos Pikachu estará en aprietos.

Efectivamente, el combate estaba bastante igualado. Pikachu lograba acertar sus Atactruenos y Electrobolas sin mucho problema, pero las defensas de Turtonator hacían que los ataques fueran poco efectivos y sus ataques lo mantenían a raya de intentar uno físico, por esa Coraza Trampa. En aquel momento, Ash trataba de encontrar un buen ángulo para atacar a Turtonator por el frente antes de que pudiera voltearse para defenderse con su caparazón explosivo. Kiawe, por su parte, decidió que era hora de terminar con esta batalla, y levantó su muñeca derecha.

\- ¡Terminamos con esto, Turtonator! – Ya se disponía a asumir su postura junto con Turtonator, pero entonces…

\- ¡KOKO!

Antes de que Kiawe tuviese la oportunidad de iniciar su Movimiento-Z, una voz que todos ya conocían rápidamente resonó en el lugar. El mismo Pokémon que le había dado a Ash su Anillo-Z, Tapu Koko, hizo su acto de aparición, plantándose en el medio de la batalla de Turtonator y Pikachu, y haciendo que el primero dejara de cargar poder con su amo. Los ojos de todos se fijaron en él, pero los de Tapu Koko estaban fijos en alguien en específico: en Ash.

\- ¿Tapu Koko? – preguntó Lillie. – ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- No puedo creer que lo estoy viendo de cerca. – dijo Lana.

\- Koko. – El guardián de la Isla Melemele volteó hacia Turtonator y Kiawe, y les hizo un gesto como para que se alejaran, y luego volteó hacia Ash y Pikachu. – ¡Koko, koko!

Hizo un ademán con su "mano" como si los estuviera desafiando. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y su roedor intercambiaron miradas confusas, pero finalmente tomaron una expresión de determinación y con un asentimiento, encararon a su nuevo oponente.

\- De acuerdo, si quieres pelear contra nosotros, te mostraremos de qué somos capaces. – dijo Ash. – ¡Pikachu, adelante!

\- ¡Pika! – El roedor volvió a ponerse a cuatro patas, listo para iniciar.

\- ¡KOKO! – En respuesta, Tapu Koko emitió un aura eléctrica a su alrededor, haciendo que todo el entorno cercano tomara un tinte amarillo y echara chispas, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

\- **Habilidad especial de Tapu Koko: Electrogénesis. Esta habilidad crea un terreno donde los ataques eléctricos son potenciados en un cincuenta por ciento e impide que los Pokémon se duerman. –** salió al paso el Rotom Dex.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Ash. Memorias de su encuentro con Clemont en el Gimnasio Lumiose vinieron a su mente. – ¡Vamos a mostrarle, Pikachu, Atactrueno!

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU! – El roedor eléctrico soltó una poderosa descarga, aprovechando el aumento de poder que le daba el Terreno Eléctrico.

\- ¡Koko! – Tapu Koko respondió con un ataque Descarga, colisionando de frente con el Atactrueno de Pikachu. Por un momento los dos ataques parecieron bastante igualados, hasta que el de Tapu Koko dominó al de Pikachu, forzando al roedor a saltar para esquivarlo.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Electrobola! – gritó Ash.

El roedor giró en el aire y trató de disparar una esfera eléctrica. Tapu Koko se cerró dentro de su coraza para protegerse, y la Electrobola lo golpeó de frente, pero ni lo hizo retroceder. El guardián se abrió de nuevo y volvió a ver desafiante a su oponente, estirando una de sus manos para retarlo a que viniera hacia él.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Agilidad!

Pikachu comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar, tratando de confundir a Tapu Koko. Si este estaba impresionado con su despliegue de velocidad, no había forma de saberlo. Tapu Koko solo seguía a Pikachu con la mirada, viendo como el roedor se desplazaba de un lado al otro a gran velocidad buscando un ángulo para atacar.

\- ¡Cola de Hierro! – decidió intentar Ash.

Pikachu envolvió su cola en energía metálica mientras se lanzaba contra Tapu Koko. De un salto, el roedor eléctrico trató de darle un coletazo en la cabeza, pero Tapu Koko puso sus manos encima de la cabeza para bloquear el ataque, y con un solo movimiento lo mandó a volar hacia atrás. Sin amilanarse, Pikachu trató de pegarle otros dos coletazos, pero el guardián los desvió de igual manera y luego se lanzó con una luz multicolor para embestirlo con fuerza. Ash reconoció eso como una versión más física y a corta distancia de Brillo Mágico, que siguió después con un ataque de Descarga que lo hizo retroceder todavía más. El roedor cayó de espaldas, pero volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto.

\- Ash y Pikachu lo están haciendo bien, pero creo que Tapu Koko solo está jugando con ellos. – dijo Mallow.

\- ¿Lo crees? Realmente ESTÁ jugando. – dijo Kiawe.

Efectivamente, poco después Tapu Koko comenzó a invocar una lluvia de rayos desde el cielo, forzando a Pikachu a esquivarlos saltando de un lado al otro, sin poder tener tiempo de cargar un ataque propio para responderle. Solo gracias a la combinación de Agilidad y Ataque Rápido lograban evitar los impactos, pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y a hacer que cayeran con más frecuencia y a menor distancia. Cada vez pegaban más y más cerca de Pikachu, hasta que uno golpeó frente a él muy cerca, desorientándolo, y eso le abrió la oportunidad de darle con otro de lleno.

\- ¡PIKAAAAA! – gritó Pikachu al recibir el impacto.

\- ¡Pikachu! – exclamó Ash.

Tanto Ash como los demás se tensaron al ver que Tapu Koko empezaba a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía. Ya no empezaba a atacar a Pikachu con una lluvia de múltiples rayos, sino que los concentró todos para formar uno solo mucho más grande y devastador. Ash no estaba seguro de que su compañero fuese a sobrevivir un ataque de semejante magnitud, y cuando vio que empezaba a caer, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el calor del momento.

\- ¡Usa Cola de Hierro contra el suelo! – gritó el entrenador.

Pikachu apenas alcanzó a recubrir su cola de energía metálica y saltó sobre su retaguardia para clavarla en el suelo, justo antes que el masivo rayo le cayera encima. Todavía pudo sentir el ataque, pero al menos evitó la peor parte desviando el resto de la energía a tierra con la Cola de Hierro. El roedor se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes hasta que Tapu Koko cesó el ataque, y todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando Pikachu volvió a aterrizar en cuatro patas, afectado pero todavía con fuerzas para seguir.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – exclamó Kiawe. – ¿El Pikachu de Ash recibió ese ataque directamente y todavía está de pie?

\- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con…? ¡Sí, eso debe ser! – dijo Sophocles. Los demás lo miraron, y el chico bajito dio su teoría. – ¿Se dieron cuenta que Pikachu utilizó Cola de Hierro contra el suelo antes que el ataque de Tapu Koko lo golpeara? Al hacerlo debe haber desviado a tierra la mayor parte de la energía y con eso se salvó.

\- Impresionante. Nunca había visto algo como eso en mis libros. – dijo Lillie.

\- **Actualizando base de datos. –** dijo el Rotom Dex. – **Los ataques de tipo Acero físicos pueden desviar a tierra los ataques de tipo Eléctrico para reducir su efectividad.**

Los chicos no eran los únicos impresionados. Tapu Koko también parecía haber tomado interés en Pikachu al ver que el roedor había podido soportar su ataque, incluso sin salir limpio. Eso era digno de respeto. De pronto, y sin avisar, Tapu Koko salió disparado hacia donde estaba Ash, poniéndose cara a cara con el entrenador.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

\- ¡¿Pika?! – Pikachu se dio la vuelta, creyendo por un momento que Tapu Koko intentaría atacar a Ash, pero lo único que hizo fue tocar con su garra el cristal en el Anillo-Z de Ash.

El Electrium-Z empezó a resplandecer intensamente, y Ash empezó a sentir la energía fluyendo a través de él. Igual que cuando recibió por primera vez el Anillo-Z, pero con mucha más fuerza. Tapu Koko retrocedió y tomó su distancia, y empezó a mover las manos de una manera muy particular, primero poniéndolas cruzadas al frente, abrirlas hacia los lados y continuar los movimientos hasta culminar colocando los brazos cruzados en posición diagonal delante al cuerpo. Ash y Pikachu no supieron exactamente por qué, pero de algún modo sabían lo que Tapu Koko les estaba diciendo. Quería que ellos imitaran esos movimientos.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirnos cómo hacer el Movimiento-Z? – preguntó Ash. El guardián de la isla ni siquiera se movió, pero ellos interpretaron su silencio como un sí. – ¡Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pika!

Entrenador y Pokémon ratón eléctrico comenzaron a moverse al unísono, imitando los movimientos que Tapu Koko les acababa de enseñar, mientras el cristal en la muñeca de Ash comenzaba a resplandecer de poder que empezaba a ser transferido hacia Pikachu. Por dentro, el ratón empezó a experimentar una supercarga de energía como nunca había sentido. Era una sensación increíble, indescriptible. De pronto se sentía como si su poder se multiplicara por mil. Y al mismo tiempo, Ash experimentaba lo mismo, solo que para él ya era más familiar. Sentía como si sus sentimientos y deseos se fusionaran con los de Pikachu, como si la fuerza de ambos se fusionara en un solo nuevo y gran poder.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – exclamó Ash alzando su puño derecho y llevándolo hacia atrás, mientras Pikachu hacía lo mismo y concentraba todo su poder en él, creando una gran esfera relampagueante. – ¡A toda potencia!

\- ¡PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Pikachu y Ash dieron el puñetazo hacia adelante simultáneamente, y todos los demás se quedaron viendo con la boca abierta. No podían creerlo: era la primera vez que lo hacían, ¿y sin embargo habían podido ejecutarlo de manera perfecta?

\- **Movimiento-Z de tipo Eléctrico. Gigavoltio Destructor. Se requiere de un ataque de tipo Eléctrico y de un cristal Electrium-Z para ejecutarse. –** dijo el Rotom Dex, grabando en video la imagen de Ash y Pikachu mientras lo ejecutaban.

El ataque salió disparado hacia el guardián de la isla, que permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Hubo una enorme explosión eléctrica, y el terreno eléctrico a su alrededor se disipó por completo, retornando al tono verde normal del bosque. Todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos a raíz del destello que provocó el ataque, y cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron el resultado. Un enorme cráter se había formado enfrente del camino, y Tapu Koko ya no estaba en ese lugar. En vez de eso, había tenido que encerrarse en la coraza que formaban sus manos, y había sido empujado hacia atrás por lo menos veinte metros. Aun así, no parecía que el ataque le hubiese hecho ni cosquillas. Pero antes de pensar en eso, algo pasó en la muñeca de Ash, y al mirar, el chico se percató de que su cristal se desintegraba, dejando el Anillo-Z vacío.

Tapu Koko les dirigió a Ash y Pikachu una última mirada, y sin decir nada más, se elevó y desapareció en la distancia. Ash y Pikachu sintieron que todo ese poder se iba tan rápido como había llegado mientras el resto de sus acompañantes se les acercaban.

\- ¡Ash! – exclamó Mallow. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien. – dijo el entrenador, mostrando su ahora vacío Anillo-Z. – Solo que…

\- Tu Electrium-Z ya no está. – dijo Sophocles. - ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- No lo sé. Se desintegró cuando utilicé ese ataque. – dijo el entrenador. – Aun así… fue increíble, no tienen idea de lo que se sintió.

\- Yo sí. – dijo Kiawe. – De verdad me sorprende, no cualquiera logra hacer un Movimiento-Z en su primer intento. De todos modos, si tu cristal se desintegró, eso quiere decir que todavía no estás listo para usar los Movimientos-Z, Ash.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Kiawe? – preguntó Lana.

\- Para ser un usuario de Movimientos-Z, Ash tendrá que hacer como yo y pasar las pruebas del desafío de las islas. Solo entonces podrá verdaderamente usar el poder de los Movimientos-Z.

\- El desafío de las islas… – repitió Ash.

De pronto, aquella llama competitiva que se había apagado desde su derrota en la Liga Kalos comenzaba de nuevo a arder, como si una chispa la hubiese avivado cuando estaba a punto de extinguirse. De cierta manera así había sido. ¿Tendría algo que ver con haber ejecutado ese Movimiento-Z? Mientras miraba su Anillo-Z ahora sin cristal, Ash ya estaba empezando a formarse ideas en la cabeza. La idea de poder volver a utilizar ese poder, y quizás poder tener una revancha con Tapu Koko algún día era demasiado tentadora. Más todavía, tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba para volver a las competencias de la Liga Pokémon. ¿Se atrevería?

\- Muy bien. – El chico levantó la mirada y cerró los puños con determinación. – Si tengo que pasar el desafío de las islas para poder utilizar Movimientos-Z, con gusto lo haré.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, algo sorprendidos por la repentina decisión del entrenador, pero rápidamente todos también sonrieron, y le ofrecieron su apoyo. Por su parte, Ash había comenzado ya a hacerse un nuevo objetivo. Su estadía en Alola al parecer iba a ser mucho más que unas simples vacaciones o un trabajo como asistente de profesor en la Escuela Pokémon. Este sería un gran paso para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto, cuartel general del Equipo Rocket…**_

Después de su gran "éxito" en la región Kalos, nuestro trío favorito de agentes del Equipo Rocket se encontraban de nuevo enfrente de su jefe. Al lado de él, su secretaria de pelo púrpura, Matori los observaba fijamente, y Giovanni seguía sentado en su silla mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Persian.

\- A partir de este momento, los tres serán asignados a la región Alola. – les dijo el líder del Equipo Rocket. – En dicha región hay muchos Pokémon raros, e incluso hay variantes realmente inusuales de Pokémon. Su misión será ir allá como reconocimiento, establecer una base de avanzada y preparar nuestra llegada. ¿Les quedó claro?

\- Sí, jefecito. – dijeron todos a la vez.

Por dentro, Meowth estaba como siempre ardiendo de rabia por ver a Persian relajándose en el regazo de Giovanni, extrañando los días cuando él era quien estaba en ese lugar. El gato rasguñador se juró a sí mismo que algún día recuperaría ese puesto que era suyo por derecho.

\- Ya tenemos reservados un vuelo para ustedes. – dijo Matori. – Empaquen todo lo que necesiten y prepárense para partir. Por seguridad, los Pokémon que capturaron en Kalos permanecerán aquí en el cuartel general hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Eso es todo. Ahora pónganse en marcha. – dijo Giovanni. – Saldrán a primera hora mañana.

\- ¡Sí señor! – dijo el trío saludando a su jefe.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y el trío se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a sus cuarteles para descansar por esa noche, listos para emprender el viaje al día siguiente. Apenas podían creer que Giovanni los hubiera llamado personalmente para asignarles una nueva misión. Y en una región que nunca antes habían visitado, nada menos.

\- Esto será emocionante. – dijo James. – Una nueva gran y distante tierra que nos ofrecerá un nuevo comienzo para nuestros cuerpos y mentes.

\- Sí, haremos todo por el mejor jefe en la tierra de los jefes entre jefes. – dijo Meowth. –

\- Atraparemos muchos Pokémon… – dijo Jessie.

\- Y conquistaremos Alola. – completó James.

\- ¡Sí que sí! ¡Chan-cha-cha-chaaaaaaan!

\- ¡Wobbuffet!

El trío (o cuarteto si se contaba a Wobbuffet) siguió su camino hacia sus cuarteles, ya comenzando a fantasear con sus planes y sueños de gloria que conseguirían una vez que se ganaran los favores de su jefe. Nunca habían estado en la región de Alola, pero de lo que sabían era que era un paraíso tropical de ensueño, en el cual podrían relajarse a sus anchas mientras estuvieran allí. No tenían idea de lo que les esperaba, y de que su camino los llevaría a cruzarse de nuevo con ese chico al cual habían perseguido durante tantos años.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y ahora sí, oficialmente comenzamos con las aventuras de Ash en la región Alola. Como pueden ver, comprimí un poco los acontecimientos de los dos primeros episodios de Sol y Luna y los ajusté para colocarlos dentro de los parámetros que pienso mantener dentro de esta historia, a la vez que preservo la continuidad con X&Y y las sagas anteriores. Aquí se renueva el espíritu aventurero y competitivo de Ash, y en el próximo episodio comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento. ¿Qué les pareció la pelea de Pikachu vs Tapu Koko?

De adelanto, en el próximo capítulo, pienso cubrir lo que serán las capturas de Mimikyu con el Equipo Rocket, y la de Rowlet con Ash, pero como lo hice aquí, es posible que rompa un poco la secuencia de los eventos o que cambie algunas cosas para ir adaptando la historia a este Ash en particular. Como ya vieron, a Pikachu no le di reseteo así que es probable que se mantenga fuera de las batallas principales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, mientras los otros Pokémon se van poniendo a la par. Pondré una pequeña consulta aquí a ver qué les parece: como les dije, yo no uso cuatro movimientos, sino que me pongo de seis a ocho. En este, estoy planeando utilizar un máximo de ocho movimientos, aunque el arsenal de Pikachu lo tengo así: Atactrueno, Ataque Rápido, Cola de Hierro, Trueno, Agilidad, Electrobola y Tacleada de Voltios, lo que me deja un slot vacío. Estaba pensando en tal vez llenárselo por el camino con Poder Oculto que tenga ventaja contra los de tipo Tierra, tal vez tipo Hielo o Hierba, pero si alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia (mientras no sea otro ataque tipo Eléctrico), siéntanse libres de proponerla.

Gracias por los reviews a **Suinrk, LordFalconX, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, UltronFatalis, CarrodSparda, dragon titanico, leonix644, Soul of Demon** y **daizuke.** Por ahora, pausaré un poco esta y me pondré con las traducciones de otros fics, y tal vez arrancar mi siguiente oneshot para el Resetverso. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
